Watashitachi no Yakusoku
by asylem29
Summary: AU somewhat connected to Yasuraka na...the title mean....OUR PROMISE...or PROMISE OF OURS...i'm still confused... R&R!


**Watashitachi no Yakusoku**

"**Our Promise"**

By: Michi Hanabishi

A/N: an AU...a oneshot...fora person i care for...oh yeah...mitsuki is mikazuki's little sister...

Watashitachi no Yakusoku is connected to Yasuraka na...i think...

on with the story!...hope you like it!

* * *

"ting!"

a bell chimed in the darkness…a silver eye opens to see who has come and bothered her rest…as the door closes, the owner of the eye stands up from her chair to acknowledge the arrival of the housemate…

Sounds of chains beholds the silver-eyed girl as a blond boy closes the door…the girl had brown hair down to past her shoulders…her silver eyes held a blank look…but for the blue-eyed boy, who had just arrived, those blank eyes held so much emotion…

The eyes meet and lock each other so that they could study the meaning under the words that were about to be said…

"I'm home." The boy simply said, though with so much meaning…

"I'm glad you are…" soft voices were used by the both of them…their conversation was hardly heard and this annoyed one eavesdropper very much…

"_I hate this! I can't hear a thing they're saying!" _A green-eyed girl thought to herself, veins twitching at the sides of her head…she was hidden in a nearby dark hallway…and a light bulb suddenly illuminates and enlightens the girl…

"Maybe it would be better if we weren't in the dark…" the girl's companion was standing beside a switch and had his lazy purplish eyes set on the crouched form of the girl…

"Oh just shut up! I thought of something!" the girl jerked her black curly head to face the one who owns the white spiky hair behind her…

"It better not be something stupid, _Michi_…" the boy said dropping the honorific…

"Don't worry…it's smarter than you, _Killua_…" The girl smirked…

"What the-"

"Shhhh!"

The brown-haired silver-eyed girl gazed upon the two and looked at the boy in front of her…she saw that the blue eyes were also gazing on the quarreling monkeys…

"Should we tell them we know?" the boy asked grinning… "ne, Mikazuki-chan?"

"Let me, Kurapika-kun…" Mikazuki smirked, her eyes twinkled… "YO! Michi-o-chan! Killua-kun! The whole house could hear you, you lovingly-quarreling monkeys!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVINGLY-QUARRELING MONKEYS!"

The chorused reaction made the two older teens laugh…and laugh…and laugh…ehem…you could stop laughing now…if you don't stop, you'll die out of loss of air…ok…let's keep on laughing and laughing we will go…ok…this is getting a little too far…

The monkeys stared at the two…big anime sweatdrops at the sides of there heads and the blank look on their faces and dots for the eyes made Mikazuki and Kurapika laugh even more…

Kurapika was laughing and he felt something land on his back…actually it was Michi jumping on his back as if she… "Ooof!"

"I want a piggy-back ride, Kurapika-kun!"

"Michi-chan! Get off of him!" Mikazuki scolded…again.

"I don't wanna! He laughed at me! Justice must be done!" Michi whined…

"Get off of him, right this instant!" the 18 year old girl stomped her foot…

"Don't be such a big baby…You're 13 years old…" Killua said his hands in his pockets…

Michi stuck her tongue out…but Kurapika who was silent, knelt down just enough that Michi could jump back down…

Michi pouted and went off… "I'll give you ride next time…" Kurapika stood back up and patted the girl's head…

"Like I said…don't be such a big baby...because you're being a big pain in the a-SMACK! " Killua was saying when he was smacked in the head… "What was that for, old hag!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Mikazuki shouted…upon seeing the eyes of rage, Killua hid behind Kurapika….

"Protect me…" Killua pleaded… "Please…"

"Big Baby…" Michi stuck her tongue out…and Killua did too…

"Mikazuki-chan…he's just a kid…" Kurapika sweatdropped and was acting like a shield…he didn't want to admit it, but he was scared of the Ame too…

"Kurapika-kun…you should stop defending those _children_…" Mikazuki's disgusted voice was evident there…it was evident along with the icy coldness and hot anger…

"Mikazuki-chan-" Kurapika was unexpectedly pushed and he was caught by Mikazuki…leading the both of them in an embracing position…

"Killua-kun! Run! Run if you want to live!" Michi shouted and the two disappeared behind the door…

Mikazuki had flaming eyes and a very dangerous twitching vein…did I mention that it was GIGANTIC!

"GRRRRR! YOU BRATS ARE GONNA GET IT!"

"Mikazuki-chan, stop…" a quiet voice made the girl come back to her senses…

"Kurapika-kun, they-"

"Shhh…." Kurapika held on to Mikazuki tighter… "It's not like I don't like hugging you…"

Mikazuki instantly got red in the face and felt her knees shaking when she realized she was so close to Kurapika…and was it just her, or was Kurapika's face getting warmer…

Mikazuki's raised her shaking hands and embraced Kurapika back, breathing in his sweet scent…

"It's nice that I get to experience what I was dreaming for so long now…" Kurapika whispered…

"You took the words right out of my mouth…" Mikazuki smiled softly… "Promise me, you won't let go?"

"I promise…" Kurapika smiled, sincere of his answer… "Promise me you won't go?"

Mikazuki frowned slightly and was about to reply when a ting ringed through the room again and this time, two teenagers entered and shock was written on their faces…

"Kurapika-kun!" a raven-haired, brown-eyed boy said in surprise…

"ONEE-CHAN! KYAAAAAAA!" The girl beside the boy blushed and squealed…

"Gon!"

"Mitsuki!"

Meanwhile, two mischievous teens finally stopped running and panted hard…

"(hah) (hah) (hah) How far are we?" Michi asked her hand on her knees, resting…

"I dunno…but I estimated that if we walk back, we're gonna get there by morning…" Killua sat down…he wasn't panting…he was used to it…how'd you think he passed the hunter exams?

"But the sun just set!"

"I know…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAN!"

"Stop whining!"

Michi started laughing…

"What's the matter? You've gone crazy all of the sudden?"

"Hehe! You gotta admit, what I did, it was good!"

Killua smirked… "hehe….yeah…"

"It's one of my 50 secret and super hidden techniques!" Michi smirked… "Push and Run!"

"hehe…but I know someone who has 108!"

"He's a meat bun!"

"hehe…whatever…" Killua pouted… "But how can you be sure that when we go home, we wouldn't get killed by your friend?"

Michi ignored Killua and lied down on the grassy field…it was really far from their home hidden in the forest…

She stared up into the violet sky…

The wind blew and the grass followed its direction…

Killua curious, also stared up into the sky…. "What's the big deal?"

"Remember what you promised me?" Michi said…

"What promise?" Killua racked his brain but he couldn't remember making a promise…

Michi closed her eyes and inhaled the cold refreshing air… "You promised me that we'd watch the sunset again…"

Killua paused making sure that he wasn't experiencing amnesia… "Oh..._that _promise…"

"Too bad we missed it…"

"Well, we were _busy_ running…"

"Sorry…"

"Hn…"

Silence…silence between the two brought the awareness that the cricket's song was playing…and the flight of the owl was arriving…

"The stars are nice too..." Killua said blushing slightly…

"Yeah…"

"Promise me, that when we have the chance, we'll watch the sunset _and_ the stars next time…"

Michi jerked her head, startled that Killua would say such a thing…but when she stared at his face, she found that his face was red…and his eyes were avoiding hers…

Michi blushed, visibly and smiled…. "Sure…." Killua looked at her and stared at her twinkling green eyes and smiled back…

"Promise me you won't forget?"

Michi stared back at the sky….

"If you promise me you won't forget too…

"It's a promise…"

"Our Promise"

Michi and Killua smirked, the two of them knew that the both of them were smirking despite the blackness of the night…and they understood that they will never forget that promise….

But they also knew that they would be able to fulfill that promise if and only if, they live long enough…

After explaining, a little, to the new arrivals, and finally getting them to go to each of their rooms, Mikazuki and Kurapika sat down beside each other on the couch…

Mikazuki was about to doze off when Kurapika said, "You haven't answered me yet…"

"Huh?"

"Will you promise me you won't go?"

Silence…

"Sorry…But I can't promise that…." Mikazuki bowed her head, her eyes hidden behind her bangs…

Kurapika bowed his head in sadness…he knew he would have to accept the hard, cold truth…

"But I promise…that I'll surely comeback…" Mikazuki said… "You too…if you go…try your best to come back…"

Kurapika looked at the face of the girl, and found her blushing….he held her hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Then…it'll be our promise"

* * *

thank you for reading! please review!

and if you could...please read my other fics!

thanks ever so much!


End file.
